Ballads of Fire
This is a random story made by me (FourFlames) when I was bored. A TDP Retake Peril reared at Clay, trying to hold up the act for the SkyWing Queen. Her claws slammed down a scale away from his tail, and he yelped and skidded to the other end, pretending to be hurt. "Peril!" he huffed. He lunged at her, leaping straight over her, and pretended to rake her wings. "How dare you betray me!" Dust kicked up from his talons. "It's not fair," said Peril. "Everyone else can have any dragon. I only want you!" She stopped for a moment. "I'll stick with the friends who don't try to kill me, thank you," said Clay. Peril growled and leapt at him, holding him down. He flinched. Just because he was fireproof didn't mean fire didn't hurt. Her snout was just a few inches from his face. "Well?" Queen Scarlet beamed, looming over the arena. Suddenly, a bejeweled fuschia microphone fell from the sky, landing, perfectly choreographed, in Scarlet's bright red talons. Then she turned her head up to the bright afternoon sky and let loose a loud pop song melody."WHAT ARE YOU WAITIN' FFFOOOOOORRR?!" she screeched. A swarm of dragons in shades of the sunset all burst out of the stands and landed gracefully in the arena, turning up dust in a sudden flash mob. They all began marching up and down and all around the stands, chanting backup as Queen Scarlet sang 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. In a mass of sunlight, giant wings flared and the whole kingdom formed a conga line, and began to circle Peril and Clay until they were touching each other. As each fire-colored dragon bowed down to let Scarlet climb on their backs and ride them around as she sang lead, it occurred to Clay and Peril that the song seemed very ironic. In a sudden stunt, Scarlet tossed her microphone high up in the air, all the way up to the prison spires, where it hit a SandWing (who was too close to the edge) in the jaw. It came back down, and she shouted a rowdier and extra-loud round of the song she was singing. "Wait a minute!" said Burn, sitting on her small and uncomfortable throne, watching what was a battle just minutes ago. "I know this song!" Then she sat up and began crying out the harmony. Not to be outdone, Scarlet gave a mighty roar and the crowd surged up, raising her high above the mountains. A cloud of orange wings made fantastic noise like drums, all flapping on beat with the song, all big, bright, and extended. Queen Scarlet sat atop her giant airborne dais, still singing at the top of her lungs. Burn whipped out her stereo and pumped so much music that all the dragonflame cactuses on the mountainside exploded from all the sound. The colorful display showered over the palace like fireworks, making for a dramatic ending, as Burn and Scarlet both fell backward for a free fall through the air. Everyone in the whole Sky Kingdom watched as they plummeted to the ground. Golden midday sun streaked down their queenly scales as they barreled through the air, and then with a flourish of drama and a final blast of music, the duo swooped perfectly on their thrones, arms crossed, back-to-back. The crowd. Went. Wild. Scarlet gave an enthusiastic and breathless smile. "That... was thrilling!!!" "Wait..." Clay pointed out, still bound and way-too-close to Peril. "Aren't you supposed to be a super grumpy queen who makes dragons fight to their death, and doesn't care?" "True," Burn said. "Which reminds me. Scarlet, dear, can we watch them die while singing a tragic and utterly dramatic song?" Jambu x Liana Meanwhile, on the other side of Pyrrhia, a golden shaft of sunlight was shining through the damp canopies. Old raindrops calmly drifted down from the deep green leaves, a deep voice tinkled like chimes. Two bright pink claws twirled a soft red passion flower. "I see leaves of green..." Jambu began. Dew trickled from the blooming plant's center, landing with a warm splash on his thigh. "...red roses too, I see them bloom..." He paused with a loud sigh. "...for me and for you." The sun flew away behind an acacia tree. "And I think to myself.... what a wonderful...world." Beautiful harpstrings, plucked from the faraway village, carried quietly over the wind. Jambu slowly sat up on the long branch and opened his wings, flapping away unnoticed. He climbed up higher and higher into the air. The bright light struck his scales directly, like a gorgeous gem. "I see skies of blue, and clouds of white," he continued, more steady and loud this time. "The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night." A feminine voice joined him. "And I think to myself, what a wonderful world." Jambu turned his neck to see Liana trailing through the sky, a shimmery glow in the afternoon. Jambu smiled. He slowed down to cruise beside her. "The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of the people going by," he lulled. "I see friends shaking hands, sayin', 'How do you do?'" "They're really sayin'," Jambu serendaded with his deep tenor, looking down at the village they were now soaring above through the clouds, "I love you." Liana's wings turned blossomy pink, her sweet nectar voice giggling. Whether it was embarrassment or another feeling, neither could tell. "Yes, I think to myself," they harmonized, "what a wonderful...world." Two colorful tails twined, sunshine-lit bubbly cyan and neon pink gliding across altostratus, leaving snowy puffs in their wake. Jambu's Reprise A bright pink dragon was sitting in the rain. His wings whacked the air, splashing a shower of water over Glory. "Stop that," snapped Queen Glory, trying to shield a scroll from the wet slap. "This is super important! Sunny helped me write this for the RainWings at Jade Mountain Academy." "But of course, your Majesty," beamed Jambu, turning around to splash Mangrove instead. Mangrove scowled and turned bright scarlet. "Jambu!" Glory exclaimed. Mangrove shook the droplets off his wings, and Jambu promptly jumped in a huge puddle. A wall of water swept over Mangrove. Queen Glory rolled her eyes at her brother, who was behaving like a one-year-old dragonet. "Jambu, if you're going to embrace your special talent of splashing people, please go somewhere else." "Yes, your Highness!" The RainWing turned an especially deliberate shade of fuschia and turned and flew off. ------------------ In the downpour, Jambu made his way to the deeper grotto, which was up to his ankles in floodwater. He tapped his submerged toes. Where was he, anyway? A tall tree with thick, oily leaves swayed above him. The oils dripped uncomfortably on his snout. He scratched the spot for a moment. It was a bit itchy, but not uncomfortable. In fact, it felt a lot like ointment. His ears strained to hear the dripping. Dripping. The branches were swaying in a staccato beat. The wind was blowing a smooth and steady tune. The rain was beating like a snare drum. Water foamed and splashed like thousands of tiny percussion instruments. Jambu was suddenly overwhelmed, and with the loud calling of his heart, he grabbed a pair of bongos hanging on a tree near a hammock. Thump thumpity-thump thump thump thump-thump! A loud rhythm resonated through the small grotto, drowned out by the louder rain. Jambu's eyes widened: first with curiosity. Then with obsession. ------------------ Grandeur surveyed the bridge in bewilderment. Jambu was supposed to be here at the healers hut and check in on an injured NightWing representative, but he was nowhere in sight. Then again, she thought, he is usually lazy. What RainWing isn't? She crossed the tumultuous hammock to the doorway, which was both foaming and crazed from the rainwater. The hut was looking drenched, and dismembered flower heads were flying about in the wind, tossed this way and that, like a sea. She pushed her way through the hanging curtain of vines and shook herself off, glad to be dry. Nobody was in here, not even the medics; just the unconscious NightWing. A sudden bang surprised the former queen. A bright blur bounced off the ceiling, pounding something in a constant time signature. The contents of the shelves on the walls crashed to the floor in a massive explosion of powders and liquids. A pot flew across the room and hit Grandeur on the head. "PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCIN' ON RAINBOWS!" screamed what seemed to be Jambu's voice. The comet of color crashed out the window, singing a strange and utterly pointless tune. He slapped his drum so loud and hard that Grandeur's eardrums hurt, and she went out with a bang. ------------------ Jambu had seated himself comfortably on a tree near the 'royal' hut. Several disguised RainWings were perched on branches below. "Let's test your knowledge, and see what you've learned so far!" he cried. A swarm of RainWings attacked the roof and blocked out a newly installed satellite connection. They all sat down and began to slap their bongos. "Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!" they sang in an off-key chorus. Meanwhile, within the hut, Queen Glory was raging. Her internet connection had just gone out, and now she couldn't play her video games! She groaned. "UGH! NOW I HAVE TO DO PAPERWORK!" She huffed and puffed, wishing she could have smoke roiling from her nostrils. "SO MAD!" She kicked over a potted plant and went to get checkers. Category:Fanfictions